


Locked and Loaded Part 2

by Profilerincourage



Series: Locked and Loaded [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilerincourage/pseuds/Profilerincourage
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Locked and Loaded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827643
Comments: 43
Kudos: 45





	1. Protect You

An ambulance had shown up seconds after Jorah found Daenerys. She had called one. She had said she was about to call him before he bounded up the stairs. And now here they sat. Another doctor’s office. A different kind of wait.

Daenerys felt like she couldn’t hear. Her ears were ringing. She was sweating. She was scared out of her mind. Doctor Tarly could come in any moment and destroy their world. She realized Jorah was saying her name.

“What?” she answered in a daze.

His face looked grave. Daenerys had never seen Jorah look so terrified in all their time together.

“Everything is going to be alright,” he said, though his face said otherwise.

She swallowed, trying to fight off tears.

Doctor Tarly rushed in, wasting no time having Daenerys lie back on the bed. The sanitary paper crinkled under her legs. Jorah’s hand squeezed hers like a vice.

Daenerys couldn’t bear to look at the screen. The cold gel for the ultrasound felt like frostbite. She kept her eyes on Doctor Tarly, his face was at least calm. But then she saw his jaw clench.

“I don’t detect a heartbeat….I’m sorry Mrs. Mormont, Mr. Mormont.”

She stopped breathing. Surely this was a nightmare? Clamping her eyes shut, she willed herself to wake up.

_No no no no_

She heard Jorah say her name again but he sounded like he was underwater.

_Wake up damnit, wake up!_

She felt a hand brush over her forehead, fully expecting to open her eyes and see Jorah gazing over at her from the other side of their bed, in their room, safe.  
But she didn’t. She saw the stale white room, the monitor, Doctor Tarly, and Jorah. Jorah’s face told Daenerys all she needed to know.

This wasn’t a dream. She wouldn’t wake up.

“I will need to run some tests…” Doctor Tarly said softly. “We can either do them today or you can come back once you have had some time…..Mrs. Mormont?”

Daenerys tried to form a sentence but it was like her brain had sunk into a pit of tar and she was trying to claw her way to the surface.

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Jorah choked.

Doctor Tarly nodded and walked out of the room, looking like he had failed them in some way.

Jorah cupped her cheek, “Daenerys…honey….t-talk to me.”

His eyes looked like a thousand whirlpools. She tore hers away. She was about to come crumbling down. The only thing keeping her screams at bay was utter shock, denial, disbelief.

Jorah touched his forehead to hers. She heard him sniff, felt him shake, and the next thing she knew she was pulling him to her, allowing him to bury his face in the crook of her shoulder. Daenerys was sure she was squeezing him too hard but she needed something to hold on to, something to grasp.

_Your fault, your fault, your fault_

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that. How long they cried silently. The loss she felt. It was different than before. It was worse. It was worse because she hadn’t just failed herself, she had failed the man she loved more than anything in the world. Because of her, he was hurting. Because of her, they were no longer parents. Daenerys still couldn’t find her voice. She had no words.

What could she say?

She was too numb. She made the mistake of looking down and saw the dried blood all over her jeans. A wave of nausea hit.

That’s all that was left.

“J-Jorah...take me home. Please. I need to go home.”

He nodded silently.

Jorah told Doctor Tarly there would be no tests today. Daenerys was in no state for them and frankly neither was he. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to break down in front of the entire clinic. The sorrow he felt was all-encompassing. And he felt it twofold. For both his lost child and Daenerys.

He couldn’t possibly imagine what she was going through, what storm was ravaging her mind. He vowed silently that he would be her strength. That he would be her rock. Just like he had when she had lost her memory.

Jorah knew Daenerys would fall apart once they got back to the house. So would he.

He had followed the ambulance to the hospital. Thank god. Somehow calling an Uber during a time like this would’ve seemed outlandish.

The drive was silent. Neither knew what to say. Both felt the numbness. Jorah reached to grasp Daenerys’ hand. It was a small comfort. Daenerys walked mindlessly through the door, stopping in the entryway. The tide was coming and it was coming fast.

She felt her lip start to tremble and she was falling before Jorah caught her in his arms. There they sat at the foot of the stairs, Daenerys sobbing into Jorah’s shirt.

There were no words to make it better. No sentence or paragraph he could string together to make everything alright, so Jorah just held her. He held her tightly against his body, hoping every cracking piece could be held together.

Daenerys finally looked up and nearly couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t bear seeing Jorah’s red, puffy eyes.

“I failed you.”

Her mouth dropped open. Had the words slipped from her mouth? She had been thinking them since they found out. But no, it was Jorah who had said them in a whisper.

“W-What?” she asked, voice quivering.

Her husband sniffed, “I failed you. I promised….I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen,” he choked.

_No_

No!

Daenerys wouldn’t let him bear this cross. It was her burden and hers alone. Her treacherous body’s.

“Jorah, no,” she reached up to smooth his cheek, his beard scratched over the pad of her thumb.

How could he think this was his fault? The man who did everything right. Who did nothing but love her.

“You should hate me,” she whispered.

Jorah blinked, gasping, “What? Why?”

He took Daenerys’ cheek in his hand. Her lip was trembling. Her whole body was trembling.

“I need to get out of these clothes,” she croaked, pushing away from him and stumbling up the stairs.

He followed her, still stunned that she would even think he could ever hate her. For what reason? Surely she didn’t think this was her fault?

In truth, it was no one’s fault. Just the cruel world’s. The cruel godless world. For how could there be a higher power if their innocent baby was ripped from them before it even got a chance to see its parents’ eyes?

Daenerys had torn her jeans off feeling sick at the sight of the blood. She mistakenly went to the bathroom, forgetting that’s where it had started. She saw the dried crimson pool staining the tile floor. The nausea returned. She backed away, tripping over her feet. Jorah helped her up gently.

“I can’t….I can’t look at it….I don’t…” she gasped between breaths.

“Shhh,” Jorah soothed. He swallowed hard, “I’ll take care of it. Go get changed.”

She gave him a horrified look, “No, Jorah…..you shouldn’t have to either.”

“Someone has to. It’s alright. I love you. Go get changed.”

Love. How could he still love her after what she had destroyed?

Jorah found Daenerys curled up in their bed. Feeling dirty, he pulled off his clothes, leaving just his boxer briefs, and climbed in beside her. She was still trembling.

He pulled her to his chest, smoothing the hair over her forehead. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn’t asleep. She was biting her lip.

“How can you even stand to be near me?” she asked, her voice lifeless.

“What are you talking about?” he responded softly.

Daenerys looked anywhere but his eyes. She let tears slip down her cheeks.

Sniffing, “Because I killed our baby.”

An iron clamp squeezed Jorah’s heart.

“ _Oh love_ , no. It’s not your fault,” he choked, feeling his own tears threatening to leak.

“How is it not? It’s my body. And it killed it, Jorah,” her breath hitched, coming in quick gasps, “That means it’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”

Daenerys tried pushing away from him.

“You-” _gasp_ , “should-” _gasp,_ “hate me.”

Jorah tightened his hold on her. He wasn’t going to let her do this. He wasn’t going to let Daenerys bear all the pain and block him out.

“Stop it,” he pleaded. “Daenerys stop it!”

He took her face in his hands so she was forced to look at him.

“What happened wasn’t your fault. It was nobody’s fault. And don’t you dare even suggest that I could ever hate you. That I could ever-” he choked back tears, “That I could ever _blame_ you. I love you.”

“Even still?” she whimpered.

“Always,” he said, smoothing her cheek. “You are my heart Daenerys. You are the only thing that is keeping it held together. You.”

It was the middle of the afternoon but they laid in bed for hours, silently doing their best to comfort one another. Daenerys’ face was buried in Jorah’s neck. When he felt her breathing slow, thinking she had fallen asleep, he tried to untangle himself from her. He felt like he needed to walk. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

“Don’t go,” she whimpered, clutching at him.

His heart constricted.

Jorah wrapped his arms around her once more, nuzzling her cheek.

“I’m scared if I fall asleep….I’ll have nightmares,” she confessed.

Honestly, he felt the same. And he wasn’t ready to relive the day. He never would be.

“So let's stay up,” he said.

“But I also want to sleep...so I don’t have to think.”

He nodded solemnly, trying to think of anything he could say, of anything that would take her hurt away, knowing nothing would.

“I love you, Daenerys.” Jorah faltered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I love you so much. I-I want….I wish…”

He choked back a sob.

“...I would do anything to take this pain away from you. I would do anything to-”

Before he could utter another word, Daenerys pulled him to her chest, holding him tight. Her husband, the man that would run himself ragged for her, he was hurting too, just as much as she.

She let him cry into her shoulder. She let him tremble so hard it was all she could do to keep her arms secured around him. Daenerys whispered how she loved him in his ear between sniffles of her own. They would get through this. They had no other choice.

* * *

Daenerys woke and felt the tears on her cheeks. It wasn’t a shock she had been crying in her sleep.

Jorah was pressed up against her. His hand over her stomach.

She nearly let out a sob but stifled it so as not to wake him. She blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay, trying to keep her entire body from feeling like it was shattering into a thousand pieces. But it was no use. She heaved and buried her face into the pillow.

“Daenerys? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jorah’s worried voice was warm against her ear.

He turned her to him, his face a mask of confusion.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Daenerys looked at him in an expression he could only describe as horror. Which scared him even more.

“What do you mean what’s wrong?” she sobbed.

Jorah smoothed her hair from her eyes, trying to soothe her.

“Hun, you have to tell me or I won’t be able to help.”

Daenerys felt anger course through her. What in the hell was wrong with him?

Did Jorah really want her to speak the words that tasted like acid on her tongue?

“Our baby, Jorah,” she sniffed, snapping her eyes shut.

He felt a pang of fear.

The baby? What was wrong with the baby?

“What? Are you in pain? Daenerys you’re scaring me,” he said, voice shaking.

She couldn’t speak. What in the world was he on about?

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” he urged, panic mounting.

Her eyes flicked to his, “We...we were just there….yesterday…”

Jorah’s head tilted in confusion, “No we weren’t.”

Daenerys paused. Could it….could it have been a nightmare?

Usually, she could tell between a dream and reality. She tried thinking of the last 24 hours. The miscarriage was still fresh in her mind. It had felt so real.

“Jorah….what happened yesterday?”

He smoothed her cheek with his thumb, “I came home from work and you were already asleep on the couch. I assumed the pregnancy was making you tired so I carried you to bed. You didn’t wake up until just now, skipped dinner even.”

Daenerys’ hands flew to her stomach.

“I….I didn’t….I didn’t have a miscarriage?” she asked, voice trembling.

Jorah’s eyes widened, “No, love. I think you just had a nightmare.”

She launched herself into his arms, feeling tears once again but of the relieved variety.

“Oh God, Jorah, it felt so real!”

He hugged her to him, placing light kisses on the top of her head.

“It was just a dream, Daenerys. I promised to protect you both, remember? Nothing is going to happen.”

He felt her nod into his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered. His hand moved to cradle her small bump, “I love you both.”

Jorah tossed the sheets off of them and moved down so he could kiss Daenerys’ stomach. He lifted her shirt, his eyes softening at the rounded flesh.

“There’s our little one,” he smiled, kissing just over her belly button.

Daenerys beamed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her heart did a somersault. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

Daenerys clung to her husband all day. She needed to feel him. The nightmare still was lingering in her mind. It had felt too real. Much too real.

Jorah of course didn’t mind at all. He loved and relished every opportunity to cuddle with Daenerys, to touch her, to kiss her, to comfort her. That was his job.

He could tell she was still thinking about it. It was bothering her. Her face that was usually light was dark and tinged with worry. That wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all.

Jorah put his hand over hers that was chopping a pepper for their dinner.

“Worrying is bad for our little one,” he whispered against her mouth.

Daenerys sighed, “I just can’t get the image out of my mind. Jorah….it was _awful_.”

He ran his hands down her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. He would give her new images. Ones full of love, yearning, and protection. Deepening the kiss, he hoisted his wife into his arms, carrying her to their room where he laid her gently on the bed.

“I’m going to make love to you and chase that pesky nightmare out of your mind,” he said, unbuttoning her jeans.

Daenerys smiled, already feeling a bit of tension slip away. How she loved this man. Her knight in shining armor.

Jorah removed the rest of her clothes, adding kisses to every bit of skin that was revealed. He pulled his own off and moved over his wife’s glorious body, his eyes tracing the round of her stomach. He couldn’t wait till she really started showing. It made his heart fill with joy and his blood burn with desire.

He kissed around her thighs, whispering I love you’s with every touch of his lips.

Daenerys wove her fingers through the golden curls she so loved. She gasped when she felt his mouth on her, Jorah’s tongue made a tingle run up her spine.

“ _Jorah,_ ” she exhaled, gripping the bedsheet in a fist. “Need you.”

He glanced up from his conquest, his blue pools smoldering, darkening. Daenerys pulled him to her lips, needing his kiss as she always did. Kissing this man was her most favorite thing to do. She reached down to stroke him, earning a groan.

“I love when your hand is on me,” Jorah uttered, eyes shut.

“I know you do,” she purred. She watched as he bit his lip, his mouth falling open as she ran her thumb over the head. He thrust into her palm.

Daenerys guided him toward her entrance, not able to wait any longer. She was never good with foreplay, always too impatient for their sweet connection. And who could blame her when she had a husband that made love as Jorah did?

He pushed into her and any worry she ever had was gone in an instant. Jorah gathered her in his arms, nuzzling her nose as he rocked into her slowly.

“I will always protect you Daenerys,” he whispered.

She nodded, placing quick kisses over his lips.

“Say it,” he urged.

Daenerys’ eyes met his, they were serious but full of love. So full that she felt it resonate deep in her soul.

“You will always protect me, Jorah.”

He kissed across her jaw, “And our baby.”

“And our baby,” she repeated, the scratch of his beard sending more tingles shooting up her spine.

Daenerys pressed him against her chest, needing to be as close to him as possible. Every bit of skin contact she could get, she wanted. Jorah groaned, feeling the heat of their bodies, the warmth of Daenerys’s walls. He would make love to her for hours and hours if it helped ease her mind.

“I love you,” she panted.

Jorah held himself still for a moment, leaning to kiss the woman who had made his life perfect.

“Every ounce of love I have is reserved for you,” he said.

She smiled, “And little one.”

Grinning, “And little one,” he nodded, resuming his pace.

Daenerys wrapped her legs around Jorah’s torso. The way he was rolling his hips was making her head spin. She felt the cool metal of his wedding ring as his hand trailed down her side. Her husband. Her perfect, perfect husband.

As if reading her mind Jorah nipped at her ear, “I’m yours.”

Oh how she knew.

“You’re going to make me cum, husband of mine,” she exhaled.

Jorah’s heart burned with desire, knowing he and only he would ever make his wife come apart with pleasure. He felt her muscles begin to shudder, the tell-tale sign. Her hands gripped his hair as she moaned her release.

Jorah kissed along her collarbone, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He loved watching her as she came down from her high, as he still was moving in and out of her. God how good she felt. He never wanted it to end.

He shut his eyes, willing his orgasm to hold off for a little while longer. Daenerys’ hands reached to hold his face, Jorah turned his cheek to kiss her palm, still trying to hold onto his self-control.

“Look at me, honey,” whispered Daenerys.

Jorah obeyed and the blatant love he saw reflected back made his control slip as he spilled himself inside of her, moaning her name.

His head dropped to the crook of her shoulder as he placed weak kisses to her neck, catching his breath. Daenerys ran her hands over Jorah’s back. She loved these small moments right after they made love.

“Is that pesky little nightmare gone from your mind now, hun?”

“Yes, my sweet knight.”

Jorah chuckled, rolling to pull Daenerys into his embrace.

“Can we go back downstairs now and finish dinner?” she asked. “Your baby is hungry.”

He grinned, eyes shining with merriment.

* * *

A few months had gone by and Jorah had never seen Daenerys look as beautiful as she did. She was glowing in pregnancy. Her tiny bump had grown so now it was quite obvious she was pregnant and had to start buying maternity clothes.

Jorah came home every day excited to greet Daenerys with a kiss and their growing little one too. He could only imagine the feeling he would get once he could actually hold their baby in his arms. He would be running home from work then.

Tonight, he was especially excited. He suspected it might be hard to sleep. Tomorrow, they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

“What do you want?” Daenerys asked as they sat on the couch watching a movie, her hand playing with his.

“I would be happy with either, sweetheart.”

Daenerys kissed his shoulder, “Really? No preference?”

Jorah smiled down at her, “No preference. Just a healthy baby.”

“Well I hope it’s a boy,” she replied, running a hand over her stomach.

Daenerys of course would be happy with either as well. But for as long as she had been pregnant she couldn’t get the image of a little golden-haired boy with blue eyes out of her mind. Even Missandei had said the same.

“Why a boy, love?” Jorah asked.

Daenerys moved over his lap, straddling him.

“I want a boy because I want a mini Jorah,” she proclaimed, taking his face in her hands, smoothing his cheeks with her thumbs. “I want to see his mess of golden hair shine when the light hits it. I want to raise him to be just like his daddy, to always be good and kind. I want to catch a glance of him from the side when he’s grown and see your face in his.”

Jorah’s lip trembled and Daenerys kissed him.

“And most of all..” she continued, “I want to stand at his wedding day, proud of the man we raised, knowing he will love his wife just as you have loved me.”

Jorah hugged her to him, always touched by every word Daenerys ever spoke to him.

He pictured their son as she described. The spitting image of him, running, laughing, climbing trees and scraping knees. He pictured reading to him, stories of adventures. He pictured silly sword fights in the backyard, kicking a ball in the house even though they shouldn’t. He pictured his little boy and could see him as if he were standing right there on the rug.

“Okay,” Jorah sniffed. “A boy first, then a girl.”

Daenerys giggled, “Deal.”

“And then a few more of each,” he added.

She laughed, picturing an army of children.

“I love you,” she smiled, tugging his pajama pants down. “I want you.”

Jorah smirked, tugging her own bottoms off as well. They had already had each other twice today. Another aspect of Daenerys’ pregnancy that he loved, her increased desire for him.

She settled over his cock, taking him in one swift motion, pressing her hands against his chest. The feeling of him stretching her always sent a tingle up the back of her neck.

Jorah pulled Daenerys’ shirt over her head. He loved to see her in all her glory, pregnant, fuller. He loved every change, every stretch mark. And he made sure to tell her as much at least five times a day.

“How do you always feel this good?” she gasped, swirling her hips.

He ran his hands over her stomach, letting Daenerys have her way with him. Jorah tilted his head back, resting it on the back of the couch. It wasn’t long before she was coming apart, falling forward on his chest in a huff.

Jorah kissed the side of her face, slowly lifting his hips. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling his heart rate pick up as he neared his own orgasm. Daenerys smoothed the hair off his forehead, pressing her lips to his skin.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Jorah swung Daenerys’ hand in his as they walked through the hospital doors. He didn’t think he had ever been so excited.

“We will have to start thinking of names too,” Daenerys smiled. She already had a few in mind depending on the gender. Jorah beamed, nodding in agreement.

Thankfully, Doctor Tarly didn’t keep them waiting long.

“Mr. and Mrs. Mormont, how are things? Excited to see your son or daughter today?”

“We are _so_ excited I don’t think either of us slept much last night,” Daenerys laughed.

Jorah squeezed her hand. It was true, today felt like Christmas morning. The same giddy feeling, the same eagerness.

Doctor Tarly moved the ultrasound instrument over Daenerys' stomach as Jorah looked at the monitor.

“There’s the heartbeat.”

Sure enough, they heard a strong pitter-patter.

After the nightmare she had, Daenerys felt like she might cry. She was so relieved to hear a strong beat. She looked over at Jorah and caught the most tender gaze she ever did see.

Doctor Tarly glanced at her, “You ready?” he smiled.

She squeezed Jorah’s forearm, “Ready.”

“Congratulations....you’re having a boy.”

A boy!

Jorah bent his head to kiss Daenerys on the nose.

“A boy, love,” he smiled, his blue eyes shining.

Images of her husband’s mini twin flashed through Daenerys’ mind. A boy, Missandei had been right! God she couldn’t wait to hold him.

Doctor Tarly printed out the ultrasound photos and handed them to Jorah who looked like the proudest man in all of England.

“There’s your boy.”

“My boy,” Jorah whispered.

He felt Daenerys’ hand on his and showed her the photos.

“Looks like you,” she teased. She felt her chest warm at how Jorah was gazing at the photos in wonder. You couldn't even tell what you were looking at but he didn’t care. He was just amazed that it was his. Once again, Daenerys thanked whatever god there was for giving her a man with such a tender heart.

Daenerys flipped the page of her notebook.

“What about Eric?”

Jorah scrunched his nose.

Ok, so that was another no.

“What about Brooks?” he countered.

Daenerys made a face, “I don’t like that at all.”

The couple had been batting away at names for the better part of the hour. So far, they hadn’t agreed on any.

“Glenn?”

Daenerys snorted, “That sounds like an old man name.”

She bit the tip of her pen, snuggling further into Jorah’s side, “Arthur?”

Jorah chuckled, kissing her cheek, “If Glenn is an old man name, then Arthur certainly is too.”

Daenerys crossed another name off her list. She had run out of options. She bit her lip, scrolling through boy's names in her mind. Suddenly, one came to her. It was perfect.

“How about Jacob?”

Jorah felt a smile tug at his mouth. He liked Jacob. He liked it a lot actually.

“Jacob Mormont,” he tested.

Daenerys grinned, “Jeor, Jorah, and Jacob. Keeping the J alive.”

Jorah ran his hand over her arm, “I love it, sweetheart.”

His chest filled with pride. Jorah and Jacob.

He took the pen and notepad from Daenerys’ hands and set them on the bedside table, moving over her.

“Do you like Jacob, little one?”

Pressing his ear to her stomach, Jorah gave a quick nod.

“He said yes.”

Daenerys laughed, “Oh he did, did he?”

“Yes,” he replied with a kiss.

She smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs, breathing him in. Breathing in the man that had given her everything she had ever wanted and more. So much more.

“I love you more than everyone loves anyone,” she said.

His eyes softened, “And I love you the same. I can’t wait to meet our boy. I can’t wait to hold him, hug him, read to him, play with him, teach him things.”

Jorah’s face brightened in a way Daenerys had never seen.

 _Fathers and their sons,_ she thought with a smile.

“I can’t wait to do all those things too, honey,” she replied. “When are you going to tell your father he is getting a grandson?”

“How do you fancy a trip up to the manor? I want to see his reaction.”

Daenerys grinned, “When do you want to go, hun?”


	2. The Gala

“Do you have a special way you’re going to tell him?” Daenerys asked. 

Jorah shut the trunk of the car, setting their two suitcases on the ground. 

“Can I not just simply tell him it’s a boy?” he chuckled. 

Daenerys scoffed, “Jorah! This is his first grandchild. You need to come up with something better than that I think.” 

He kissed her cheek, “Maybe you can help me think of something, love.”

She thought back to how she told Missandei.

_“I come bearing gifts,” smiled Daenerys holding up a gift bag._

_Missandei hugged her friend, beaming at the rather large bump._

_“Oh Dany, you are the cutest pregnant woman!”_

_Daenerys laughed, “Convenient because sometimes I feel like absolute garbage.”_

_The two moved to the couch, stepping over rug samples Missandei had strewn all over her floor._

_“Are you still getting morning sickness?”_

_“Occasionally, most the time I just feel exhausted though.”_

_Missandei nodded, “Well you’re lucky you have a husband that would literally carry you everywhere if you asked.”_

_Daenerys smiled, shaking her head, “Oh, he would.”_

_“How is remodeling going?”_

_Missandei’s living room, usually neat and tidy, was a mess of paint cans and rugs._

_“I think I’m going to go for a warmer look, Grey likes orange tones.”_

_Looking at the bag Daenerys had on her lap, “I hope that is more paintbrushes because I certainly need them,” she joked._

_“It’s not, but I think you’ll enjoy it anyway,” she grinned, handing over the gift._

_Missandei pulled out the tissue paper and held up the shirt that had been rolled inside._

**_This aunt loves her nephew!_ **

_“Oh my god!” she squealed. “You’re having a boy!?”_

_Daenerys nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. The pregnancy hormones meant anything with a semblance of emotion elicited tears._

_“Jacob,” she sniffed._

_Missandei threw her arms around her friend, “Jacob and Jorah, I can’t handle it! How adorable! And was daddy excited?”_

_Daenerys laughed, wiping tears with the back of her hand, “Oh yes. You should have seen him looking up bikes and footballs and toy swords, even though I told him it would be a year or two before he could even use them.”_

_Missandei giggled, “Excuse me, I have already reserved the position of maximum child spoiler.”_

_“Between the two of you, Jacob will have no space to sleep in his room full of toys,” replied Daenerys._

Daenerys snapped back to the present when she heard Jeor’s booming voice. 

“How is my favorite daughter-in-law!?”

She chuckled, hugging the man, “I’m your only daughter-in-law.”

“Does that mean you can’t be my favorite?” he scoffed. 

She kissed his cheek, “Of course not. I’m honored.”

Jeor moved to his son next, enveloping him in an equally bearish hug. 

“I hope you’re taking care of that grandchild of mine.”

Jorah smiled, “Of course, father.”

Daenerys slipped her hand in her husband’s. He had been the most patient, caring, doting daddy-to-be. Not that it came as a shock to her. Jorah was built to care for others. Anytime she was feeling even slightly ill, he would carry her up to their bed and order her to rest. Anytime she felt the unfortunate effects of morning sickness, Jorah would make sure she had water and food in her system to help appease it.

He went to every doctor's appointment, he was reading every book there was to read about babies, pregnancy, and everything in between. And probably most importantly of all, he was not phased by Daenerys' hormonal outbursts. 

One night, about a week ago, Daenerys had been convinced Jorah had snapped at her when he asked if she liked the green beans still on her plate.

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped back._

_Jorah, looking bewildered, “You haven’t touched them is all sweetheart…”_

_Daenerys rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t aware I have to eat everything on my plate like a child, Jorah. And I don’t appreciate your tone.”_

_Knowing he needed to diffuse the situation he apologized._

_“I didn’t mean anything by it, love. I’m sorry.”_

_Daenerys however, continued to stew in mild annoyance. They finished dinner in silence, Jorah’s eyes glancing up every so often. It only fanned her annoyance._

_“What?” Daenerys snapped. “Is there something else you would like to criticize?”_

_Jorah sighed, offering a kind smile. He rose from his chair and knelt down beside her._

_“Are you grumpy, little one? Stop making mommy mad at daddy.”_

_In an instance, Daenerys’ anger evaporated, replaced with a warm feeling in her heart for the man beside her. And shame that she had overreacted._

_“I’m sorry, Jorah,” she sniffed._

_He wiped the tears that fell from her eyes with his thumb._

_“It’s alright, love. Don’t cry.”_

_That night, Jorah proceeded to show just how much he loved Daenerys. Even when hormones made her utterly ridiculous. Always patient and always fervent._

_“How do you keep calm when I’m being an idiot?” she asked, as they lied naked in bed._

_Jorah chuckled, turning to smooth her cheek, “I know it’s not really you, hun. Just those pesky hormones.”_

_“And besides,” he added. “I could never be angry at the woman growing my baby.”_

_Daenerys kissed him softly, “I don’t deserve you, Jorah Mormont.”_

_He nuzzled her softly, “Yes you do, Mrs. Mormont.”_

They followed Jeor into the house and thankfully Jorah read her mind. 

“I think Daenerys and I are going to take a nap before dinner.” 

Jeor nodded in understanding, “Yes of course. My grandchild must be tired from the drive.” 

“And its parents,” chuckled Jorah.

Daenerys flopped down on the bed, exhaustion overtaking her. Jorah curled up behind her, kissing the back of her neck lightly. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned softly. She reached around and grabbed his hand, guiding it to her pants.

“We are _supposed_ to be napping,” Jorah whispered seductively in her ear. 

“Who says we can’t do both?” she answered, wiggling up against his groin. 

Jorah growled, his need for her instantly making him hard. They hadn’t made love in a few days, Daenerys had been too exhausted.

“I need you inside me, husband,” she purred, turning to face him. 

“God Daenerys….what you do to me,” he exhaled, pulling her shirt over her head.

Jorah loved just gazing at her like this. The changes to her body fascinated him. 

“You can do more than just look, you know?” teased Daenerys, watching her husband stare at her in wonder. 

He smirked, taking a nipple in his mouth, biting softly. She gasped, grasping at his cobalt sweater. 

“Too many clothes, Jorah.”

He shrugged out of it while Daenerys unbuttoned his pants. He returned the favor.

“Why does it feel like years since we have done this?” she groaned into his mouth.

“Mmm, years huh? You’ve been tired, love.” 

Her hand trailed down his chest, “I have been falling asleep rather early haven’t I?”

Jorah nodded, her lip between his teeth, “Our growing boy needs his rest.”

“Well his mother needs his father’s talented cock,” Daenerys responded, moving her hand over said subject matter.

Jorah’s laugh echoed through the room, “How talented is talented, hmm?”

She pushed him onto his back, seeing his eyes widen as she sunk onto him without hesitation. His hands gripped her thighs as she started a furious pace. 

“You...are...so...beautiful,” he gasped, feeling his head spin. 

Daenerys leaned to kiss him, “Don’t you know you are the best I have ever been with, husband?”

Jorah beamed, his eyes smoldering. He flipped them gently, trailing kisses down her chest and around her stomach before surging back into her. They had made love countless times, yet every time, Jorah was amazed at how good Daenerys felt, how perfectly they fit together. 

He moved slowly, holding her gaze, so amazed as he always was that she was his wife. That they were a family. She whispered how she loved him as her hands skimmed along his shoulders. 

He felt her hands press against his lower back, a sign she wanted him to go harder, deeper. He shifted his knees on the bed for more traction and pushed as far as her body would allow. 

“God,” Daenerys groaned. “So….deep. Harder...” 

They had been tame in the bedroom for months, especially once Daenerys had really started showing. Jorah was always nervous he would hurt her or the baby if he was too rough, even though she tried to reassure him that his worries were silly. 

He kept his pace, ignoring her request. 

“Please Jorah, I want to be _sore_ tomorrow.”

Her words made a groan slip from his mouth as he imagined pounding her into the headboard. 

“Honey….” he cautioned, stilling his movements.

“It’s okay,” she assured. “Fuck me, Jorah.”

He pressed a hot kiss to Daenerys’ lips, “I love you.”

Placing one hand on the headboard, he slammed into her. 

Daenerys uttered a low groan, wrapping her legs around his torso. 

“Yes….like that…”

Jorah tried to be as quiet as possible, they had to remember they weren’t alone in the house, no matter how big it was. But the way Daenerys felt around him, the way her nails dug into his back and how she moaned his name into his mouth….well, he hoped his father’s hearing wasn’t as good as it used to be.

Daenerys’s hands reached to hold his face, keeping their lips connected as Jorah hit every sensory overload button in her body. 

“Not hurting...you...am I?” he panted. 

“No, keep going,” she responded, feeling herself barrelling toward the finish line.

Jorah hoped Daenerys was close. Because he certainly was and didn’t know how long he could hold off. His question however was answered when he felt her flutter around him. She pulled his head down to her chest, shaking in her release. 

“Fuck!” he groaned, biting down on her shoulder as he spilled inside of her. 

He collapsed beside her, bodies tangled in a heap of sweat and skin. 

“What did I tell you? Talented cock,” panted Daenerys. 

He chuckled, pulling her against his chest.

“Will you help me think of how to tell my father?” 

She nodded, “Of course….I think it should be similar to how I told Missandei.”

Jorah watched as Daenerys explained her idea, eyes bright with excitement. He tightened his arms around her. 

“We can go into town, find something to get him, and then a card that says, _from Jacob Mormont_.” 

Kissing her temple, “That’s a wonderful idea, hun.” 

Jorah moved to kiss her stomach, “How does that sound son? Good idea?” 

Daenerys ran her fingers through his golden curls, always loving whenever he talked to their baby. 

“He thinks it’s grand. Says mommy is so smart,” Jorah announced. 

She giggled, “Our boy is so smart already too.”

Yawning, she snuggled back into her husband’s chest. Now they definitely needed that nap. 

“I love you so much,” she murmured. “No...idea…how much...”

Jorah stroked her hair as he watched Daenerys fall into a slumber. He knew. Oh, how he knew. 

  
“That was a rather long nap,” Jeor quipped, looking over his shoulder. 

Jorah shrugged on his coat. He and Daenerys had offered to go to town to get ingredients for their dinner. It would provide them the excuse they needed to find his father’s gift. 

“It was a rather long drive,” he chuckled. 

“And a rather loud nap….” Jeor smirked. 

Jorah felt his face go red and his father bellowed out a laugh. 

“You love each other, you’re married, it’s only natural,” Jeor said, clapping his son on the shoulder. 

Jorah gave Daenerys a look of relief when she came down the stairs ready to go. 

“Yes well….what did you need us to get again?” Jorah said, changing the subject. 

Jeor handed him the list which he immediately shoved into his pocket. 

“Ready?” Daenerys asked, her ears still innocent. 

“Yes!” Jorah answered, pulling her out the door in haste. 

“You’re in a hurry,” she said, eyebrow raised, sliding into the passenger seat of the car. 

Jorah ran a hand over his face, turning the ignition. 

“My father heard us. I wanted to leave before my face turned any redder.”

Daenerys was overcome by a fit of giggles. She didn’t feel even the least bit bad for Jeor. 

“Are you embarrassed by our love, Sir?” she joked. 

They turned down a cobbled road that headed toward town. The sky was darkening and Daenerys was glad she had the good sense to grab an umbrella before they left. 

Jorah reached to pat her hand, chuckling, “Of course not. But the teasing from my father is quite uncomfortable.” 

She reached to smooth the back of his neck with her thumb, “Oh my modest Mr. Mormont.”

Miraculously, Jorah found a parking spot right outside the bookshop that was to be their first stop. Daenerys squealed, seeing the ice cream parlor a few shops down. 

“Oh my god, I have been craving ice cream!”

Jorah stepped out into the crisp air. It had a bite to it. How anyone could want ice cream in this weather was beyond him. But it was adorable nonetheless. 

Daenerys pulled him into the frozen shop, scanning the row of flavors with a furrowed brow. 

“I don’t know if I want chocolate or rainbow sherbert or cookie dough…”

Jorah raised an eyebrow, finding it odd her customary lemon was of no mention, “You never get any of those flavors….”

“I know….for some reason chocolate just keeps calling to me,” she responded, her eyes shifting between the darker flavors. 

He smiled proudly, “It would seem Jacob has inherited my taste in ice cream.” 

Daenerys laughed, “Hopefully that is only one of many things he inherits from his perfect daddy.’

Jorah kissed the top of her head. Daenerys consistently mentioned how she hoped their son would be his twin, in both looks and personality. Jorah however, hoped their child would be a mix of them both. He adored everything about Daenerys and just as she wanted to see her husband in their son, Jorah wanted to see her in him as well. 

  
They returned to the manor, bags in hand. Or more like Jorah juggling everything. Daenerys tried to help him but he refused. 

“I’m pregnant, Jorah, not missing an arm,” she had joked. 

She used the guise of exhaustion once again to go upstairs and wrap the gift while the boys cooked dinner. 

“You both are coming to the gala tomorrow, yes?” Jeor asked as he prepared their steaks. 

“Of course. Daenerys is actually quite excited to dress up. To quote, _journalists never get to do anything fancy, Jorah_.”

Jeor chuckled, “She’s easy to please.” 

Jorah smiled, “She is.” 

Daenerys always found joy in the simplest of things. Such as swapping her usual jeans for a gown.

“I’m sure the investors will be shocked to see father and son there for the first time in years.”

Jorah laughed softly in agreement. Founder and current CEO of BIP in the same room? 

It hadn’t happened since before Jorah’s first marriage. The two had always taken great care to avoid one another at events like this. And then came Daenerys and the Mormont men had as strong a bond as they ever had. 

The thing Jorah was most grateful to Daenerys for was of course giving him another chance at love, but a second chance with his father was second to that. 

“A girl could get used to two handsome men cooking for her.”

Daenerys walked in with a grin, holding the wrapped parcel in her hand. 

Jeor watched as his son instantly wrapped an arm around her. He delighted in the fact that they both could never be far from one another for long. It reminded him of his own wife and how they used to be. He loved that his son had found the same. And he of course adored Daenerys.

“We got you something,” Daenerys smiled, handing over the present and card. “We saw it in the town today and just knew you had to have it.” 

Jeor was momentarily confused. 

A gift? What was the occasion? 

He looked to Jorah who only nodded in agreement. 

“Open the card last,” she said. 

Jeor chuckled, obeying the girl’s commands. He unwrapped the green paper to find a beautiful edition of King Arthur. 

“I used to read this to Jorah when he was a boy,” he said, beaming in nostalgia. The tale had always been a favorite of the two Mormonts. 

“He told me,” Daenerys replied, trying to keep her excitement at bay so as not to give anything away. 

Jeor opened the envelope, pulling out the card. 

**_I can’t wait for you to read this to me Grandpa!_ **   
**_Love, Jacob Mormont_ **

The elder man’s eyes shot to his son’s, “You’re having a boy!?”

“We are.” 

Jeor pulled his son in for a hug, reaching an arm for Daenerys as well. 

“A grandson!”

Daenerys laughed through tear-filled eyes. Damn the pregnancy hormones. 

“And Jacob, a good strong name,” Jeor said, pleased with the couple’s selection. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Jorah chuckled. 

After dinner, Jeor asked Jorah to help him with something in the attic. 

“There are a few boxes I want hauled down.” 

He followed his father up the ladder, coughing when a dust cloud clogged his airway. 

“What could you possibly need tonight?” he asked, teasing. 

Jeor didn’t answer, merely rummaged around the multitude of brown cardboard boxes that cluttered the wooden loft. 

“Ah, here they are. Now, you grab that one, and I will take this one.” 

Jorah slid one of the boxes over to the opening from which they came, careful to find the step of the latter before dragging the box over the threshold. The two men made it down without breaking a bone, which was sort of incredulous because Jorah’s box was quite heavy. 

“Jesus, do you have rocks in here?” 

Jeor grunted in amusement, “Hardly. Come on, let’s take them to the living room.” 

Daenerys looked up from her text conversation with Missandei. She laughed at the dust-covered men. 

“My my, you have aged quite a bit since I last saw you, honey,” she giggled, noticing the grey dirt that was smudged on Jorah’s golden beard. 

He brushed the dust away with his hand, winking, “It’s a good thing you like older men.”

She swatted at him playfully, glancing at the boxes. 

“What’s in those?” 

Jeor opened the one he had been carrying and pulled out a toy train. 

“For my grandson,” he smiled. 

Jorah’s mouth dropped. He opened the second box at his feet, pulling out a few toy knights. The silver paint had faded but they were still intact. 

“You kept all this!?” he asked in wonder. 

Daenerys stuck her hand in next, finding a few old picture books. One about a wizard, one about dinosaurs. 

“Of course I kept it. I had hoped one day….well...exactly this. That you would be able to pass it along to your son, son,” Jeor responded warmly. “I especially….made sure to save this.” 

Jeor pulled out a stuffed bear that looked well-loved. An eye was hanging on by barely a thread but Daenerys figured it was nothing a quick sew couldn’t fix. 

“Longclaw,” Jorah beamed, taking it from his father’s hand. 

“Isn’t that what you named that glass bear I got you when we first started dating?” she asked. 

Jorah nodded, “And here is his namesake.” 

She watched as her husband’s eyes softened as he brushed dust off its fur. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed. A boy reunited with an old friend. 

“Those two were inseparable,” Jeor chuckled. “I lost track of how many times his mother had to wash it.” 

Jorah felt tears threaten to spill, thinking of days long past, of long summer days and cold winter nights. Of the make-believe adventures he and the stuffed animal had been on together. And now he could give it to his own boy. To Jacob. 

“Oh honey,” Daenerys sighed, seeing the emotion in his face. She kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. 

Jorah sniffed, “I just can’t believe you saved all of this.”

Jeor grunted, not wanting to become a teary mess himself. 

“I never stopped loving you son….”

Jorah looked up, “I know...but…”

Jeor shrugged, “But nothing. These meant a lot to you, so they meant a lot to me.”

Jorah swallowed, nodding. 

Daenerys gave her father-in-law a knowing smile. Jorah didn’t just inherit his tender heart from his mother. Half of it was from Jeor too. 

“You Mormont men sure do know how to make a pregnant woman cry,” she laughed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. 

“Do not fear dear girl, I did not save the Playboy magazines.” 

“Father!” Jorah gasped, rolling his eyes. 

The older man snickered. 

  
As they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom, Daenerys giggled. 

“What is it, love?” 

“Nothing,” she answered, shutting the door. “Just picturing a teenage Jorah trying to find a spot to hide those Playboys.” 

Jorah scoffed, “It was under a loose floorboard if you must know.” 

“Tell me, Sir, did you find yourself liking the blondes or brunettes better?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her softly, “The blondes of course.” 

“Mmm, convenient.” 

“Mhhmmm,” he agreed. 

Jorah’s hands cradled her bump protectively. Daenerys put hers over his. 

“We love you,” she said, smiling against his mouth. 

They got ready for bed, showering….which took a little longer than usual. Something about seeing her husband with water dripping from his body ignited Daenerys’ desire every time. 

She curled up beside him in bed, Jorah picking up the always present book. He still read to their baby every night. 

When he saw Daenerys’ eyes start to droop, he closed the chapter. 

“Goodnight, love,” he said, kissing her forehead. “And goodnight to you, little one. Your mother and I love you so much.” 

Daenerys smiled happily in her dozing state, feeling his lips press gently over her stomach. Jorah always kissed them both goodnight. 

* * *

“Dear lord, must you look this handsome? I can hardly stand it!” 

Jorah gave a sheepish grin as Daenerys adjusted his bowtie. 

“Quite a contrast to me. I look like an inflated sparkly balloon.” 

He frowned, pulling his wife close, “Don’t be silly, love. You will be the most beautiful woman there.”

Daenerys tried to push away her self doubt. It was normal for a pregnant woman to gain weight, obviously. Though it hadn’t been so apparent to her until she had put on her gown for the gala.

She felt Jorah’s lips on her neck as he pushed away her hair. 

“And red is certainly your color,” he whispered. “Seeing you, carrying my child, still as radiant as ever, if not more….do you know what that does to me, Daenerys?”

His voice sent a tingle down her spine. 

“Do you know how badly I want to skip this gala and make love to you for hours and hours?” 

Daenerys turned in his arms, pulling his head down for a kiss. 

“Mmmm, but if we skip it, your father will never let us hear the end of it.” 

Jorah chuckled, “That is true. Though maybe we can find an empty storage closet somewhere…”

His eyes flicked down to hers, burning with desire, dancing with mischief. His hand trailed up her leg, slipping under the hem of her dress. 

“Jorah….” Daenerys groaned. “We don’t have time for this now…”

They were already running a few minutes late, Jeor most likely waiting with their driver already. 

“I know,” he answered. “Consider it a teaser for when we find that closet.” 

He pushed against her though so she could feel how hard he was. 

“Better put that away before anyone sees,” she giggled. 

“I’m trying…” he responded against her lips. 

“Try harder…”

Jorah smirked, “Mmmmm, not possible.”

Daenerys ran her palm over his pants, feeling for the button. 

“Honey…”he growled. 

As much as he wanted to, Daenerys was right, they didn’t have time. Before he could protest further he felt her mouth on him. 

“Daenerys!” he gasped, throwing his head back. 

“We may not have time for the full production, but this…..” she smirked.

Her mouth was warm and wet over him. Jorah knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Daenerys licked and sucked until his legs started to shake. 

“I’m close, darlin,” he gulped, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

She cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Daenerys felt Jorah’s release hit her tongue. She swallowed and tucked him back into his pants with a satisfied grin.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Tasting himself. 

“Time be damned, let me do you now….” he uttered. 

Before he could lift her gown, she put her hands over his. 

“Later, honey. Come on!”

Daenerys dragged him down the stairs to where Jeor was waiting. 

“Christ, I should know by now to give you two at least an hour of leeway,” the elder man grumbled. 

Daenerys smirked, kissing him on the cheek, “But how lucky am I to have such two handsome dates?” 

Jeor bristled with pride, his annoyance quelled. 

They slid into the back of the town car, Jeor knocking on the class between driver and passengers to let him know they were ready. 

Daenerys leaned over, whispering in Jorah’s ear, “I hope you know how incredibly wet I am, husband. And will be all night.” 

She watched as he swallowed hard. His cheeks flushing just slightly. His hand moved over her leg, squeezing in possession, in yearning. In anticipation of the moment he could steal his wife away and bury himself inside of her.

The end of the night couldn’t come soon enough. 

  
They pulled up to the event, a preposterous red carpet leading the way toward the entrance. As well as a number of photographers. 

“These things get more preposterous every year,” Jeor scoffed.

Daenerys’ eyes widened, “Everyone wants to catch a glimpse of the Mormont boys together again.” 

Jeor chuckled beside her, “Or you my dear. You stole London’s most eligible bachelor away from the women of the world.” 

Jorah rolled his eyes, smiling in amusement. 

Some of their wedding photos had been in a couple of magazines it was true, but Daenerys always forgot Jorah was somewhat of a famous person, at least in the business world. 

“I think who they really want to see is the baby,” Jorah said, placing a hand over her stomach. 

“Ah yes, my grandson adds even more to the story. Famed lonely bachelor meets spunky journalist. Engagements, weddings, and now the heir to BIP!” 

“Father,” Jorah laughed, shaking his head. “So dramatic.” 

Daenerys gulped. Were they really under that much scrutiny? 

I mean, it wasn’t like Jorah was a movie star, he just protected them. 

_You forget your fellow media friends came to the house last week to interview #10 on England’s wealthiest list._

Daenerys hardly ever felt the effects of Jorah’s prominence though when she did it always floored her. She had married someone quite important. It filled her with pride and yet….anxiety. At least at events like this. Their everyday life was fine, normal. 

And then there was the fact she felt like an inflated balloon. She could feel her feet swelling by the hour. Another ill effect of pregnancy. One day it had made her so upset to see her normally petite feet look like two slabs of ham, she had given herself a headache dwelling on it all day. Jorah had only laughed when she told him, assuring her that her feet, while swollen yes, looked fine. She was pregnant. It was normal. 

Daenerys pushed the idiotic thoughts out of her mind. Not even 20 minutes ago, Jorah could hardly contain himself of his need for her. He still thought she was as beautiful as ever. She smiled to herself, her confidence returning. 

Jorah took Daenerys’ hand as they followed his father out of the car. Jeor stopped for a single picture, with a grimace more than a smile. Then the no-nonsense man walked straight inside. 

Of course, there was no way the photographers would let the couple do the same. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Mormont! How’s the baby?”

“Look here! Give me a smile!”

“Congratulations on the marriage!” 

“Mrs. Mormont, have you picked a name yet!?”

The photographers shouted questions at them while they snapped. All the flashes were quite blinding but Daenerys kept her smile on nonetheless. She felt Jorah’s arm around her waist. She looked up at him, her handsome husband. 

“Yes! Hold that pose! Perfect!”

“How about a kiss!?”

Jorah chuckled, cupping Daenerys’ cheek, his eyes asking permission. She winked. 

He kissed her and the light from all the simultaneous flashes was like a power surge. 

Jorah nodded his thanks to the people and guided his wife inside. 

“Are you sure you’re not an undercover movie star?” Daenerys asked, slipping her hand back in his. 

“The business world goes wild for events like this,” he answered, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure everyone on that list I interviewed for the other day is here.” 

Jazz music from a live band floated through the air. A few people who Daenerys had no idea who they were, came up to them and offered their congratulations. She waved to Tyrion when she saw him, welcoming a familiar face. 

“You are definitely pregnant,” he grinned. 

Daenerys laughed, placing a hand over her stomach, “Has Jorah told you it’s a boy?”

Tyrion shook his head, “No, but now you must definitely name him after his handsome uncle!”

Jorah snorted beside her, finished with a conversation he had been having with one of BIP’s many investors. 

“His name is Jacob.”

“Ah, you Mormonts do love the J’s. Congratulations,” Tyrion smiled, patting Daenerys’ arm. 

Daenerys heard her name mentioned in the distance and saw Jeor talking animatedly to Tywin Lannister. No doubt telling him all about his grandson.

“You know, it's really quite astounding how your father did a total 360 after you two reconciled,” Tyrion said, pointing his drink in their direction. “Unfortunately mine is still the same miserable grump.”

Jorah chuckled, “Tywin isn’t that bad Tyrion.”

The smaller man took a sip, “You didn’t have to grow up with him.” 

Daenerys heard a melody she recognized and threw her arms around Jorah’s neck. 

“Dance with me, husband.” 

He brushed his nose against hers in agreement, leading her to the middle of the room. 

“You know what I’m thinking about?” he whispered in her ear as they swayed to the music. 

“Me, naked?” 

Jorah kissed the patch of skin right below her ear, “Yes.”

Daenerys loved dancing with her husband. They didn’t do it often but when they did, she loved to see how they moved together, how he held her, twirled her. Dancing was somewhat of a secret talent of his. 

“When shall we go in search of this closet, hmmm?” she whispered. 

“Let me appease some of these people first and then I am all yours, darlin,” he answered. 

She nodded, winking, “Of course. Mr. Important.” 

He snorted and led her back to the sea of people. Daenerys listened as Jorah told coworkers and business partners about BIP, future plans, and of course their baby. His partners all seemed genuinely happy for him. She was talking about the ins and outs of journalism to one of their wives when a blonde-haired woman with curls cascading down the low back of her dress, came up to Jorah and placed her hand on his arm. 

Daenerys instantly noticed him bristle. She also noticed Tyrion’s eyes go wide. 

“Well if it isn’t the prodigal son,” the woman said, her mouth turned up in a slight sneer as her eyes flicked to Daenerys.

Jorah’s jaw clenched, “Rowena….nice to...see you.”

Daenerys held out her hand, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Daenerys, Jorah’s wife.”

She put an extra emphasis at the end. She had no idea who this woman was but she already didn’t like her and it was clear her husband didn’t either. 

“Rowena Cliffton, charmed,” the woman said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “An old flame of Jorah’s.”

“When we were children,” Jorah grumbled. 

Rowena smirked, “We were 18 dear, hardly children. Though I am quite surprised your taste has changed... _drastically_.” 

She looked Daenerys up and down. Her green eyes filled with judgment sharper than a dagger. 

“Though I hear women with fuller….figures...are in style these days, personally I don’t see it but, to each their own.” 

_Is this bitch serious? I’m pregnant, not fat_

Daenerys waited for Jorah to come to her defense though he remained silent only looking more annoyed. 

Tyrion however did indeed chime in, “As are women who aren’t snakes,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

Rowena looked down at him, “Ah Tyrion, can’t say it’s a pleasure after all these years.”

“Oh I assure you it’s not,” he snorted. 

Daenerys once again waited for Jorah to say something. He did not. Her eyes found Jeor whose face was red with anger. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve assumed steam was coming out of his ears as well. Obviously, he had overheard Rowena’s dig. 

“Lovely to catch up, but my date is looking for me. I am, after all, arm candy.”

The woman turned with one final smirk and disappeared into the crowd. 

“Christ, what did you ever see in her?” Tyrion grimaced. 

Jorah ran a hand over his face, “I was young and stupid is what I saw in her.” 

“Excuse me,” Daenerys said, trying to blink back hot tears. Still unbelieving that Jorah had let the woman speak to her like that. 

Jorah instantly knew something was wrong by her tone. He turned to try and stop her but she pushed his hand away and headed toward what she hoped was a bathroom. 

“Nice going, Mormont,” Tyrion sighed. 

Before Jorah could ask what he meant, his father appeared. 

“What is wrong with you, boy!?”

Jorah, utterly confused, felt his own anger rising. 

“How could you let that...that... _whore_...speak to Daenerys like that?” Jeor continued.

The younger Mormont shook his head, incredulous, “You can’t be serious?” 

Didn’t they know this was Rowena’s game? 

As it always had been. Saying idiotic things to get a rise out of people? 

Well, Jorah had not been about to play into her hand, which is why he had ignored it. And honestly, he didn’t see the big deal everyone, including his wife apparently, was making it out to be. 

“I better go remedy this then,” he huffed, irritated that the insufferable ex-girlfriend of his had caused such a ridiculous stir. Did no one understand the concept of tactical ignoring?

He made his way to the restrooms, assuming that’s where Daenerys had gone. He waited outside the door for what felt like 20 minutes before finally asking a woman if she had seen his wife. No one matching her description had been in the bathroom. 

_Where in the bloody hell is she?_

Jorah went to the terrace next. Nothing. 

The venue had a small garden. That’s where he found her, staring at one of the fountains. 

It wasn’t by any means a warm night, which was why he was surprised she was standing out here in the cold. Jorah came up behind her, shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

“I’ve been looking for you, love….it’s chilly out here let’s go inside…”

Daenerys kept her eyes on the water trickling down the stone, “You didn’t even defend me, Jorah.”

He blinked. Was she truly mad? Surely not?

“Honey….don’t pay Rowena any mind she’s just-”

She cut him off, “Just what, Jorah? Allowed to insult your wife, the mother of your child like that?”

He pursed his lips. 

“Is this one of your pregnancy-induced overreactions or are you actually upset?”

Daenerys whipped around to face him, her expression a mixture of hurt and outrage. She slapped him across the cheek. 

Both of them blinked for a moment, neither quite comprehending what had just happened. Daenerys swallowed, tearing off his suit jacket and bundling it up into a ball before throwing it at his chest and storming back inside. 

_Overreaction!? I’ll show him an overreaction!_

Daenerys couldn’t believe Jorah had used her hormones against her. Yes, she had had a few overreactions over the past few months but this was not one of them and that certainly didn’t mean he could be so callous about it. Hadn’t he told her every time it happened that he understood? Or had he been lying? Had he secretly been fuming each time? 

If so, good. She didn’t feel the least bit bad right now. Not at all. 

She found Jeor and asked if he would take her home. Seeing the girl was obviously still quite upset and that his son had seemingly made it worse, he nodded. 

“Jorah can find his own way home. Come, dear girl, I’ll alert the driver.”

He made sure to take her out the back way, away from the photographers still manning the entrance. 

“Have you seen Daenerys?” Jorah asked Tyrion. He had been searching for nearly half an hour and still couldn’t find her. 

His friend scratched his head, “Um….well she left with your father….I thought you knew…”

“She what!? When?” 

“At least 30 minutes ago….”

Jorah rubbed his temples. His cheek still stung, his pride even worse. He was trying to keep ahold of his temper but now with his father and wife seemingly leaving him here without a word….it was beginning to unravel. 

  
Jorah walked through the door of the manor fully preparing to light into his father for being so petty as to leave him. Luckily Tyrion had been there to give him a ride so at least some of his pride remained intact. 

However, Jeor was sitting in a chair facing the entryway, hands folded in his lap. Fully prepared himself. 

“Where’s Daenerys?” he gritted. 

Jeor grunted, “In your room, I’m assuming. Very upset and rightly so.”

Jorah looked to the ceiling, rolling his eyes, “Certainly you can see she is being dramatic?”

“She’s six months pregnant, of course she is being dramatic. But if I were her I would be angry too. You acted foolishly, son.”

Jorah sighed, sinking into a chair opposite his father. 

“I didn’t want to create a bigger scene. You don’t know what Rowena is like…”

Jeor shrugged, “I know if she had insulted my wife like that, however discreet it was, I would’ve had some choice words for her.”

“Daenerys shouldn’t have paid her any mind! Why should she be concerned with a nobody when she is so above her? Rowena isn't even half the woman Daenerys is.”

Jeor shook his head, “Surely you know women better than that?”

Jorah bit back a response. 

Jeor rose, “I’m going to bed and you, you are going to apologize and fix this. Because I will be damned if you throw this all away.”

“No one is throwing anything away,” Jorah said. Though he was still a bit appalled that Daenerys had slapped him. She had never done that before. Not even when they had broken up over the Bolton dilemma. It made an unease twist in his stomach.

Jorah let out a heavy sigh. He was still angry and he hated that he was. Not necessarily at Daenerys but at the entire situation. Rowena, his past, pregnancy hormones. All of them combined pushed this over the top. He cursed himself silently for being an idiot 18 year old and falling for someone so vile. 

After a few moments of collecting himself, he shuffled up the stairs. It was no surprise that the door to their room was locked. 

“Daenerys,” he knocked. “Let me in please.” 

He let out a sigh of relief when the door opened a crack but it was short-lived. 

“You are not sleeping here tonight,” she spat, shutting the door in his face. 

Jorah’s temper, which was already hanging on by a thread, snapped. 

“Well that’s fine by me! Let me know when you want to talk like a sane adult!”

He huffed down the hall, picking one of the many guest rooms to shut himself in. He tore off his suit, whipping the bowtie from his neck, leaving the clothes in a disgruntled pile on the floor. 

“Your daddy is being a big dumb idiot,” Daenerys sniffed, rubbing a hand over her stomach. 

It had been a couple of hours since she had slammed the door in Jorah's face and honestly, she was a bit surprised he hadn’t tried again. And a bit hurt. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes, determined to fall asleep so she could just forget this huge mess of a night. But sleep wouldn’t come. She missed her husband. And for the first time in a long time, she felt distant from him. 

She hadn’t intended to slap him. But at that moment she had been so raw, so filled with emotion and yes, hormones, that her hand just acted of its own volition. 

She felt bad that she had hit him but that was it. The rest was entirely Jorah’s fault. Not coming to the defense of his wife? Letting that bitch of a woman subtly insult her? How could he?

Hadn’t he promised to always protect her? Well, protecting her feelings should be part of that.

  
Jorah tossed and turned for the better part of two hours. He couldn’t sleep. Not that it came as a shock to him. He sighed, wondering if he should go try again or wait until morning. Maybe giving Daenerys space, himself too, would be better. 

It felt wrong though, being away from her. He wondered for one horrifying moment if she, as his father had said, was contemplating throwing their marriage away. Surely not after such a silly fight? 

Surely not. 

Daenerys was beginning to panic. Jorah must be asleep right? That’s why it was 4 a.m. and he still had not tried to come back and apologize. They hadn’t even said goodnight. Jorah always made sure to say goodnight to both her and the baby.

She wondered for a brief heart-wrenching moment if he was going to leave her. 

_Don’t be stupid. One fight doesn’t change anything…..right?_

She started to sob. She knew she was overreacting but exhaustion paired with being pregnant didn’t do wonders for her remaining calm skills. All she wanted was her husband. All she wanted was to make things right. She didn’t care who was in the wrong anymore, all she cared about was not being a single mother.

Daenerys padded down the hallway, opening a few doors before she found the one Jorah was in. He was asleep.

She curled up behind him, throwing an arm over his body, nuzzling her tear-stained cheek into the back of his neck, not able to stop the sobs that came. 

Jorah had only started to drift off when he heard and felt Daenerys. He turned to face her. 

“Honey?” he said groggily. “Honey, shhh.” 

He kissed her cheek, noticing it was wet. It made his heart ache. Was she truly this upset? Had he known he would have remedied this a lot sooner. He shouldn’t have waited. What a fool he’d been. 

Daenerys felt Jorah’s arms pull her to him and it offered her at least some form of relief. He wasn’t so angry to not hold her. That was a good sign. 

“P-Please don’t leave me, Jorah,” she whimpered a snotty mess.

Jorah was taken aback, “Leave you? Daenerys, I’m not leaving you.” 

He kissed her again, cupping her face in his hand. 

“We had a fight but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” he choked. 

She continued to sob, body heaving sobs.

“Daenerys, stop, sweetheart you will make yourself sick.” 

He sat up, taking her with him, brushing a hand down her hair to calm her, unnerved that she was this upset. And that it was partly his fault. He placed light kisses over the top of her head.

“I...I _hit_ you, Jorah. God, I’m...I’m so sorry,” she whimpered. 

Jorah hugged her tighter, “It’s alright. It’s alright, love. Shhh, you're exhausted. Let’s get some rest okay? We will talk in the morning.” 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Daenerys only sobbed harder. 

“T-Talk ab-bout w-what?” she cried fearfully. 

Jorah kissed her softly, “I only meant we both need to sleep, hun. Don’t worry, everything is fine. Everything is okay. _We_ are okay.” 

His explanation seemed to calm her. She nodded silently and snuggled further into his arms. 

“I l-love you, Jorah,” she sniffed. 

“I love you too, Daenerys. Always.” 

He put a hand over her stomach, “And you little one, always you too.” 

* * *

Jorah had been awake for a few hours before Daenerys started to rouse. Needless to say, they had both slept-in quite awhile. 

He watched her, gazed at her, promising silently to himself to make things right between them. He would swallow whatever pride he had. All he wanted was his wife to be at ease again. He wasn’t even mad anymore, not at all. 

“Goodmorning,” Jorah said softly, kissing Daenerys’ nose. 

He watched as her lip started to tremble. 

“Oh honey,” he sighed. “Don’t cry, please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was an idiot.”

He kissed her repeatedly, hoping it would be a barrier to her tears.

“No, I was an idiot,” she croaked. She ran a hand over his cheek, the one she had slapped. “I’m sorry, Jorah. I overreacted, I-”

He cut her off, “I should have defended you. I’m sorry I let that witch of a woman make you feel anything less than perfect.” 

She buried her face in his chest, “Why didn’t you?”

“She wanted a reaction, love. But even still, I should’ve said something, I know that now.”

He felt her nod. 

“And I honestly didn’t think her comment would get to you. You are beautiful, Daenerys, you know that. You are a queen compared to her. Nothing she said should ever have affected you. But I am sorry it did and I’m sorry I did nothing about it.” 

She looked up at him. His eyes were red from unshed tears. 

“Usually it wouldn’t have...but these hormones make me feel so weird sometimes, Jorah. I’m sorry you are the one that has to bear the brunt of them.”

Her husband shook his head, “It’s alright, love. I don’t mind. Truly. You’re pregnant, it’s natural. I really do understand. Last night, Rowena just surprised me. I hadn’t seen her since I was a teenager. I was on edge.” 

Daenerys intertwined her fingers with his, “Who even is she?”

“We dated when we were 18,” he answered, kissing her temple. “I was an angry, hot-headed boy and she seemed to like that. Should’ve been a red flag. She cheated on me with a schoolmate. I hadn’t seen her since.”

She ran her fingers through his curls for a few moments, feeling all the tension slip away. Her marriage wasn’t going anywhere. 

“You have to know how much I love you,” Jorah said, his voice thick. “Daenerys, I mean it when I say you are everything to me. And nothing, no fight, could ever make me want to leave you, ever. Nothing, Daenerys. You could cut my heart out and I would still-”

Now it was her turn to calm the dramatics. 

“Jorah, I know,” she said, pressing her lips to his. 

They kissed leisurely, drinking each other in, healing from the previous night. Daenerys kissed and kissed over his cheek, hating that she had slapped him. Jorah assured her over and over it was alright. But still, she vowed never to raise a hand to him again. No matter how pregnant she was. They both drifted off again soon. 

Jeor Mormont looked at his watch. It was noon and neither Jorah nor Daenerys had yet to come down. He wondered if that was a good or bad sign. 

_Damn that boy….if he doesn’t fix this…_

He decided that he would check on his daughter-in-law. She had been quite upset last night. 

Jeor knocked once on the door before peeking his head in. The couple was sound asleep curled up against one another. 

The elder man smiled to himself, shutting the door. 

“Atta boy, son.” 


	3. Kicks, Clubs and Ice Cream

“Jorah! Jorah, wake up!” Daenerys shook her husband out of his sleep. 

For a brief moment he felt panic slice through him. Daenerys could only be waking him up in the middle of the night if something was wrong. But then he saw the grin on her face. 

“W-What is it, love?” he asked groggily. 

Daenerys grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. 

“The baby is kicking! Do you feel it?” said responded excitedly. 

Jorah waited a moment before he felt something against his palm. His eyes shot to hers. 

“I feel it!”

He looked down at her stomach in wonder. Of course he was just as excited as the day they found out Daenerys was pregnant, but feeling his child made it even more real. 

“It woke me up, he was kicking so much,” Daenerys laughed. 

Jorah sat up, keeping his hand on her stomach. Daenerys put hers over his. 

“What does it feel like to you?” he asked in awe. “It doesn’t hurt does it?” concern taking over his face. 

Daenerys smiled softly, brushing a hand through his messy hair, “No it doesn’t hurt at all. It literally just feels like someone is tapping inside me.”

The couple sat in silence. Jorah was so amazed he didn’t have the words and Daenerys was completely content to just watch him take it all in, knowing this was the first time in his life that he’d ever experienced this. 

“He stopped,” Jorah frowned, slightly disappointed. 

Daenerys giggled, “It’s not a one time thing, hun. Our little one will probably start dancing again tomorrow.” 

Jorah felt another kick, “There he goes!”

After a few minutes however, it stopped again. 

“It’s late son, you should let your mother sleep,” Jorah joked. 

Daenerys felt another kick, “I think he’s responding to our voices,” she smiled. 

Her husband’s eyes widened, “Really!?” Jorah had been anxiously waiting for the day when their baby could hear him. He scooted closer. 

“Watch, be quiet for a minute,” she whispered. 

Sure enough, the kicks stopped after a few moments of silence. Jorah’s eyes flicked to Daenerys. She nodded. 

“I love you, Jacob. I’m so excited to be your father.” 

Daenerys’ heart melted. She felt the kicking start again, watching as her husband’s face lit. 

“Oh no, I’ll never get any sleep now with you two talking all night,” she chuckled.

Jorah kissed her cheek, “Are you tired, sweetheart?” 

Daenerys smiled. He had seemed to forget that it was the middle of the night. 

“Well, a little bit,” she laughed.

“Wow! That was a big one!” Jorah beamed. “He likes your laugh.” 

Daenerys leaned to kiss him, “We made that, you know.” 

He smiled against her lips, “We did.” 

Jorah felt his eyes start to water. He blinked, trying to keep his composure. 

Daenerys, always so perceptive, noticed of course. 

“What is it, hun?”

He sighed happily, “I just….I love our little family so much, Daenerys...I,” he sniffed. “I truly never thought I would ever get to do this. You and our little one are my entire heart.” 

She felt her entire heart melt at her husband’s words. 

“You never cease to amaze me with the depth of your heart, Jorah Momront,” she said, smoothing his hair. 

She looked into those blue eyes she could never live without. She saw as they softened then lit as Jorah felt another kick. The simplest of things showed Daenerys that he was going to be the world’s greatest daddy. He already was. 

“Make love to me, Jorah,” she whispered. 

He kissed her slowly, “I thought you were tired…”

She shook her head, “I need you.”

The love and yearning she felt in her chest was enough to make her forget it was nearly 3 a.m.

Jorah moved over her, never one to deny her body anything. Or his. 

Daenerys watched as he ran his eyes over her body before he kissed every inch of it. She twirled her fingers in his hair, gripping the back of his curls, tugging lightly. 

The slight sting made Jorah groan. His eyes flicked to hers where he saw the sheer need reflected back at him. He felt himself harden as he tugged off his boxer briefs. 

“I can never get enough of you,” he breathed “What you do to me...” He pulled her hand to his cock. “It’s maddening,” he groaned.

Jorah moved his lips down her neck and Daenerys felt goosebumps rise. He pushed up against her clit, sliding his shaft over it. 

“Jorah…” she breathed, always so impatient for him. 

“I think about you every second of every day,” he whispered over her mouth. “Even when I’m beside you, my mind is filled with you and only you.” 

He continued his conquest down her chest, hovering over her breasts which he placed lingering kisses on. Daenerys’ skin was on fire from wanting. Every kiss sent a tingle up her spine. 

“I love you more than I ever thought possible,” Jorah said in awe of his naked wife before him. In awe of the changes to her body due to their baby. He loved everything about her rounded stomach, knowing he was the one who made it so. 

Daenerys pushed on his ass with her feet. She needed him. She needed him to feel how wet she was. 

“Jorah, please. I need you inside of me,” she begged. 

He moved up her body, positioning himself. She brought his head down, running her hand along his jaw as she kissed him. They both gasped as he finally slipped inside. No matter how many times they made love, every time felt like the first. 

They traded kisses as Jorah moved his hips. 

“I love you,” Daenerys exhaled, running her hands over his back, her nails scraping his skin. “Fuck, you feel so good, Jorah.” 

Jorah’s head was buzzing. He lost himself in the feeling of his wife. His eyes met hers which were saturated with pleasure. He watched as they tumbled together. 

Both exhausted from the hour and the sex, the two fell asleep minutes after, Jorah’s hand resting over Daenerys and their baby. 

* * *

“I have a surprise for you,” Jorah said as he walked through the door. 

Daenerys looked up from the couch. This last month of pregnancy was taking a toll on her. She was tired all the time, the back pain was excruciating at times and she just felt gross. Everything was swollen. She hadn’t left the house in a few weeks because the thought of going anywhere just exhausted her. It was a good thing she loved this baby more than life itself or she would be miserable. 

“Gosh honey, I don’t know if I feel up for a surprise,” she sighed. 

Jorah sat beside her. He knew his wife had been struggling. Pregnancy was no easy task, and every mother in his eyes was stronger than any warrior he had ever read about. He had seen it first hand, what it took to carry a child. 

He kissed her softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. The past few weeks had been hard on both of them. Daenerys feeling so unwell all the time caused bickering, more than they had ever before. Jorah always tried to defuse the situation but he wasn’t perfect and sometimes Daenerys just didn’t want to see reason. He didn’t blame her of course. He knew the hormones plus feeling like crap would make anyone angry. 

Everytime they would bicker, Jorah always made sure to end the night right next to his wife in bed. Telling her how much he loved her, feeling their baby kick, and the tension of the day would always evaporate. 

Jorah knew part of the problem was Daenerys had been stuck at home for nearly a month. She wasn’t the type to sit around so he knew this must be driving her mad. So, that’s why he had planned something. 

“Trust me, you will be up for this one,” he said. “I know this home-stretch of the pregnancy has been hard on you…”

Daenerys looked up, an apology already forming in her eyes. 

Jorah kissed her before she could. 

“I love you. And I love that you are growing our baby. I feel bad you’re doing all the work,” he frowned. 

“Jorah you-”

He cut her off, “And I think being cooped up in the house all the time with me as your only human interaction must be maddening.” 

“Jorah, I could never get sick of you, you know that,” Daenerys chuckled. 

“I know love, but I also know….that women need, what do they call it? A girls night?”

Daenerys laughed. The man never failed to light her heart. 

“Are you going to wear a wig and put on one of my dresses then?” she giggled. Missandei had been in South Africa for a few weeks with Grey visiting family. A girls night sounded amazing but her one girl friend wasn’t even in the country. 

Jorah shook his head, “No, as fun as that sounds,” he joked. “There is a better option.”

He stood, moving to the front door. Daenerys raised her eyebrow wondering what in the world Jorah was up to. He opened the door and there stood Missandei bags in hand. 

“I hear my services are required,” she smiled.

Daenerys practically ran as best she could to her friend. 

“You didn’t tell me you were back!” she yelled, throwing her arms around her. 

Missandei beamed, “That’s because that husband of yours has been planning this for about a week. Making sure everything went according to plan.” 

Daenerys looked over and nearly started crying. Hands in his pockets, a sheepish smile on his face, Jorah was the sweetest man in the entire world. She was sure of it.

“I brought all our favorite board games, movies, and…” Missandei pulled a few bags of chips out of her purse. “Our favorite snacks!”

Daenerys felt her stomach growl. Apparently Jacob was just as excited as she was. 

“Now! No boys allowed!” Missandei said, making a shooing motion at Jorah.

He chuckled, pulling on a jacket. 

“Wait...” Daeneyrs said, feeling bad. She didn’t want to kick her husband out of their own house. “You can stay if you want, hun” 

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the pocket on his shirt that was just above his heart. 

Jorah looked down at his wife and knew she was serious. And he adored her for it. But she needed time alone with Missandei. To gossip...or whatever it was that women did when men weren’t around.

He kissed the tip of her nose, “You have fun, love. I’m going to see Tyrion, apparently he thinks we need a night out ourselves.” 

Daenerys laughed, “Oh boy, don’t come home too drunk.” 

Jorah gave her a look that said you know I won’t. 

She threw her arms around his neck, “And don’t stay out too late or I fear I shall miss you terribly.”

Jorah kissed her forehead, promising to return before she went to bed. 

“And goodbye to you little one,” he said, kneeling to kiss Daenerys’ stomach as he always did. 

Missandei grinned, “My nephew is not so little anymore.” 

Daenerys scoffed, rubbing the small of her back, “Ain’t that the truth.”

Jorah chuckled. The girls were right. If he had to guess he would say their baby would weigh about nine pounds. 

“He’s just tall like his father,” he said with pride.   
  


“I can’t believe he did this,” Daenerys said, plopping down on the couch.  “Well….I can, but I’m still surprised,” she added. 

Missandei tore open the bag of spicy kettle crisps, “That man would do absolutely anything to make you happy. It was so cute how he asked me about this,” she chuckled. 

Daenerys popped one into her mouth, relishing in the slight burn on her tongue. It had been years since she had these. 

“Oh? How did he?” 

Missandei held up Music and Lyrics and Bend it like Beckham. Daenerys pointed to Beckham. Another thing she had not seen in years. 

“He called me and before I could even get a word in he was gushing about you and the baby and how he wanted you to have a perfect night, since you’ve been feeling kind of yuck lately.” 

Daenerys smiled, feeling tears prick her eyes. Her sweet man. She hated how they had been bickering lately, knowing it was always her fault. Pesky hormones. 

“You should’ve heard him throw out suggestions,” Missanedi laughed. “I don’t know what men think we do at these things, but it was quite funny to hear his ideas.” 

  
  


“What do you think women talk about during those things?” Jorah asked Tyrion. 

“Probably us,” Tyrion scoffed. “Girl’s nights are dangerous.” 

Jorah chuckled. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” he asked. 

Tyrion had told their Uber driver an address and Jorah had no idea where the street even was. He had never heard of it. 

“Relax Mormont, it’s a surprise.”

Whenever Tyrion said the word  _ relax  _ it usually was followed by something quiet  _ unrelaxing _ . 

Jorah pulled out his phone. 

**J: I love you. I hope you’re having fun :)**

**D: I love you too. My perfect husband you!**

**J: Tell Jacob I love him too.**

**D: Lol I will. He knows.**

Tyrion glanced over and saw Jorah smiling at his phone. 

“Ahem! This is supposed to be a boy’s night. Put your phone away. Christ you are too in love.” 

Chuckling, Jorah slipped his phone back in his inner jacket pocket. 

“I don’t think there is such a thing as being too in love. Especially with your wife.”

Tyrion shrugged, “You are whipped, Mormont. Whipped!” 

“I just want Daenerys to have a good night. This last month has been hard for her.”

Tyrion nodded, “But it will all be worth it when you see that boy of yours.” 

Jorah smiled, “Oh I know. But it stabs me in the heart every time I find her crying because she says she looks huge.” 

A laugh burst out from Tyrion’s mouth, “Of course she’s huge. She’s nine months pregnant!”

“I know that, but  _ she _ seems to forget that’s the reason,” Jorah responded. “And she’s not even huge. She’s perfect.”

The car stopped and he looked out the window. His annoyance instantly flared. 

“You aren’t serious?” Jorah said, rolling his eyes. 

Tyrion, shit-eating-grin on his face, slapped his friend on the back. 

“Boys night at the strip club! I hear they have great food.”

  
  
  


“Is sex different when you’re pregnant?” 

Daenerys cackled, “What!?”

Missandei shrugged, “I’ve always wondered.”

Daenerys thought for a moment.

“It’s about the same. I think Jorah likes it better actually,” she snickered. 

“Oh gosh, beware of that,” laughed Missandei. “Doesn’t he want like seven kids?” 

Daenerys nodded, “We will have to negotiate that number. I need a break from being pregnant after this one comes,” she rubbed a hand over her stomach lovingly. 

“You need a girl so she can come to these girl’s nights with us,” smiled Missandei. “I would like both a nephew and a niece, please.” 

“I shall try to accommodate that,” Daenerys giggled. “And you and Grey need to get busy so my children have friends to play with.” 

Missandei sighed happily, “Trust me….we are trying.” 

“Are you!? Daenerys squealed. 

Her friend nodded excitedly, “We started in South Africa. The wedding isn’t that far off so we figured why wait?”

Daenerys knew all about that thought process. She felt excitement course through her. How wonderful it would be for their children to grow up together! 

“Can you believe we are here?” she said dreamily. 

If someone would’ve walked into their dorm room in college and told the two girls there lives a few years down the road would be this perfect, Daenerys would not have believed them. 

Missandei shook her head in disbelief, grinning, “We lucked out didn’t we?” 

“Two perfect men, soon to be two perfect children, thank the gods!”   
  


Jorah massaged his temples. The music in this place was giving him a headache. He sat at the bar, eyes on the counter because anywhere else he looked were practically naked women. He had never liked strip clubs and he especially didn’t like them now.

God knows where Tyrion was, he hadn’t seen his friend in an hour. Not that it was surprising. 

“Hey handsome, can I get you another drink?”

Jorah looked up at the bartender who was also clad in next to nothing. He felt his face flush. 

“No thank you,” he answered, looking at his half-full beer. He looked over his shoulder, trying to spot Tyrion so they could leave already.

“You look tense, why don’t I call one of the girls over?”

Jorah protested, saying he was quite fine. He stared at his phone screen. There was a picture he had taken of Daenerys last October around Halloween. They had gone to a pumpkin patch and she had found the largest one they had ever seen. Of course she had needed a picture.

Jorah smiled at the image of his wife struggling to hoist the pumpkin, a triumphant grin lighting her face. 

“She’s pretty,” the bartender said, nodding to his phone. 

Jorah glanced up, “My wife,” he said proudly. Feeling guilty, he added, “My obnoxious friend dragged me here…”

He had a moment of regret as he felt he might have offended her, but the bartender just chuckled. 

“That one?” she asked, pointing to Tyrion salivating over one of the pole dancers. 

Jorah shut his eyes in annoyance, “Yes. Apparently _ his  _ wife encourages these outings. They are  _ unconventional. _ ” 

The woman shrugged, “We get a lot of different people through these doors. I don’t mind who they are just as long as they pay and don’t make a scene.” 

Jorah nodded. He understood it was a business just like any other, he just had never been the type to enjoy this form of entertainment. 

Thirty years ago? Then maybe.

“Tell me about your wife,” the woman said, giving an encouraging smile while cleaning a glass. 

Jorah took a sip of his beer, he never passed up a chance to gush about Daenerys. 

“She’s almost due. We are having a baby,” he beamed. 

“Your first?”

He nodded, scrolling through his phone for a picture of their announcement photoshoot a few months ago. Jorah hadn’t even known there was such a thing until Daenerys had come to him one day and told him to put on her favorite green flannel of his for pictures. They had met one of her photographer friends from work out in a meadow. 

He found his favorite one and turned his phone so the bartender could see. 

Jorah was kneeling, kissing Daenerys’ bump that had barely begun to show, her deep blue dress flowing in the wind. They were out of focus and in front of them was a little chalkboard that read  _ Baby Mormont coming soon.  _

“Awww, do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” 

“A boy,” Jorah said proudly. “Jacob.” 

“That’s my brother’s name,” the bartender smiled. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you. Do you have children?” he asked. 

She nodded, “Three girls and a boy.” 

“You’re lucky,” he smiled softly, “I hope we can have that many. I’d love a house full of children.” 

The bartender tilted her head in amusement. She had never quite met anyone like the man in front of her here. Usually they tried to make a pass at her or were rude or so drunk she had to see them to the door. Apparently his friend really had dragged him here. 

“I’m sure you both are very excited. It’s a bit surreal when it is your first,” she said. 

Jorah scratched the back of his neck, “I’m actually a little nervous.” 

“That’s normal.”

In truth, Jorah was nervous about quite a few things. The birth, if Daenerys would be okay, if the baby would be okay, if he could be the dad everyone told him he would be. 

“I just hope I can be the perfect father.” 

The bartender laughed, “That doesn’t exist, babe. But the way you talk about your family, I’d say you have a good shot.” 

  
  
  
  


Daenerys wiped up the remaining crumbs on the coffee table. Tonight had been what she desperately needed. But she also desperately missed her husband. She smiled just at the mere thought of him and his sweet heart.

She looked at her phone, it wasn’t that late but she still wondered when he would be home. It was silly to miss him after only a few hours but she couldn’t help it. Taking out her phone, she hit the Facetime button. 

Daenerys was met with her husband’s smiling face. 

“Miss me already, darlin?” he said.

Her laugh was cut short when she realized where he was and the women nearly topless behind him.

“Jorah...are you at a  _ strip club? _ ”

“Yes, Tyron of course-”

He watched as her expression shifted. She looked hurt. 

“Daenerys, I’m not-”

Before he could explain she ended the call. 

Jorah stood from his stool, spotting Tyrion up by the stage. He stalked over and grabbed his friend by the front of his shirt. 

“We’re leaving,  _ now _ ,” he growled. 

“Christ, Mormont! What’s the problem!?”

Jorah dragged him outside, hailing a cab. 

“The problem is I’m at a goddamn strip club while my wife is nine months pregnant at home!”

Tyrion rolled his eyes, straightening the wrinkles Jorah had caused on his shirt. 

“You didn’t even look.” 

Jorah ran a hand through his hair, “Yes well, she doesn’t know that. She called me and all she saw were the women in the background.”

He practically threw Tyrion into the backseat of the car. 

“I take it she’s mad then?” Tyrion said, rubbing his elbow. 

Jorah clenched his teeth. Daenerys had certainly seemed like it. He felt his stomach turn, hating that she might think he was enjoying the night. Hating the look that had been in her eyes. 

“How was the food, did you try it?”

Jorah felt his eye twitch. It was a good thing Tyrion was his best friend. 

  
  
  
  


Jorah practically sprinted through the front door. Daenerys wasn’t in the living room so he went to the bedroom next. He could see the light on under the bathroom door. 

“Honey…” he knocked. “I’m back…”

He heard the sink running but no answer. 

Jorah rested his forehead on the door, sighing. 

“Daenerys?” he tried the knob but it was locked.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he heard her say. He didn’t like the way her voice sounded at all. Flat. 

Jorah sat on the bed, removing his shoes. His head was already beginning to hurt from the argument they were about to have. He could feel it. He felt bad, knowing he should’ve left the moment he had seen where Tyrion was taking him. But he honestly didn’t think just sitting at the bar for a few hours minding his own business, keeping his eyes to himself, would be any harm. 

Jorah knew what Daenerys probably thought. But hell, the only woman he had even looked at had been the bartender, and only to brag about his wife and their baby. He had no reason to look at anyone anyway. He was completely happy and devoted to Daenerys and he knew she knew that. 

Well, _non-hormonal_ Daenerys knew that. 

She emerged from the bathroom. Jorah could tell she had been crying, her nose was red. Her face was now in a tight line.

“Daenerys…” he started. 

She cut him off, “Sorry I’m not a size two anymore.” 

Jorah was so stunned, he sat there for a moment, mouth agape. 

How in the world could she ever think he would care about that?

Daenerys was seething as she curled up on her side of the bed. She felt the hurt and anger in the pit of her stomach like black electricity. She shut her eyes before more tears could leak out.

Didn’t Jorah know how self conscious she was about her body? She couldn’t help the extra pounds she gained!

She felt the bed move as he got up. Her senses told her he was kneeling in front of her. She opened her eyes. There he was. 

“Will you come with me, please?” he said softly, holding out his hand. 

“Come with you where?” she grumbled. 

Jorah nodded to his hand. 

_ No, absolutely not. Don’t go with him, let him sleep on the couch!  _

Sighing, she took it. 

_ Daenerys! _

Saying nothing he led her back into the bathroom, stopping in front of the rather large full length mirror. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso, letting his hands rest protectively over her stomach.

“What do you see?” he asked, kissing the side of her neck.

Daenerys shifted her eyes to the floor, “Me not able to fit into my clothes.”

Jorah nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement. She was being so dramatic but he held it in, knowing it would only make her feel worse. 

“I see my beautiful perfect wife and the mother of our perfect baby boy. The woman who makes my blood burn with desire every single second of the day.” 

He moved the strap of her tank top, kissing along her shoulder. 

“I’ve gained weight,” she said flatly.

“And?” he chuckled, still kissing along her skin. “I don’t see the problem, love.” 

Daenerys scoffed. She could certainly see it. 

“You went to a strip club,” she stated. 

Jorah turned her to him, cupping her face in her hands. 

“And do you know what I did at that strip club?”

Her face flushed, “Throw money at non-pregnant women?”

“Daenerys,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I sat at the bar, mortified that Tyrion had dragged me there and I showed the bartender our announcement pictures, telling her all about my wonderful wife and how much I love her, telling her all about how excited we are for our little one. The woman’s brother’s name is Jacob, you know?”

“It is?” she sniffed. 

He nodded, wrapping her into a hug, “It is.” 

Daenerys rubbed her cheek against the soft material of Jorah’s shirt. 

“I’m overreacting aren’t I?” 

“A little bit,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. He gently turned her back toward the mirror. “Now, tell me again what you see.” 

She looked at herself and the man behind her. The man whose eyes were so full of adoration it almost brought the tears back to hers. 

“I see the man I love,” Daenerys replied, reaching her hand up to stroke the back of his hair. 

“I meant about you, sweetheart.” 

She paused for a moment, looking over her body, tracing every curve with her eyes. 

“I see a mother who feels so lucky to be given the chance. I see a woman who never thought she could be loved the way her husband loves her. I see a girl who never thought she could be perfect, and the sweet boy who made her believe she is.”

Jorah buried his face in her hair, “I love you and you _ are _ perfect.”

Daenerys felt the baby kick, “And I see you too Jacob!” she laughed. “Always needing attention just like your father.” 

She turned in Jorah’s arms and gazed into those blue eyes she always knew would look at her like she was the only woman in the world. He picked her up effortlessly, taking them back to the bedroom. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his mouth. 

He shook his head, placing her gently on the bed. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, love.” 

Jorah undressed her slowly, kissing every available patch of skin. Daenerys worked on the buttons of his shirt, moving down to his pants, sliding his belt out of the loops. 

“Do you know what seeing you pregnant does to me, Daenerys?” he growled. 

“What does it do to you?” she purred, sucking on his bottom lip. 

Jorah pushed into her, groaning at the warmth. Daenerys gripped the bedsheets, tilting her head back in ecstasy. 

“It makes me want to fill you, again…” he gasped, rocking into her body. “...And again, and again.” 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling every inch of him inside of her

“I love you, Jorah,” she exhaled. 

He slowed his thrusts, pausing to give her a soft kiss, nuzzling her nose.

“I love to love, and be loved by you, sweetheart.”

Jorah worshipped Daenerys slowly and fervently, whispering how perfect she was in her ear. He felt her tremble against him as she came, biting his lip at the sensation. Gathering her in his arms, he groaned his release. 

Panting in her afterglow, Daenerys held tightly to him. She loved the sweet moments right after they both tumbled over the edge. She loved feeling Jorah’s body on hers, his skin damp with sweat. 

“I want ice cream,” he mumbled. 

“What?” she giggled, not quite sure she heard him correctly. 

He lifted his head from her shoulder, “I want ice cream,” he said again, with a quick kiss to her nose. 

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at the silliness. 

“I don’t think we have any hun,” she said, smoothing his hair.

“So let’s go get some.” 

“It’s almost midnight. I don’t think anywhere would be open.” 

Jorah kissed her softly, “Do you want some? Let’s go find an open place.”

Daenerys laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Who is the pregnant one here, you or me?”

Jorah’s eyes ran lovingly down her stomach, “That would be you, darlin. And it makes me the happiest man alive.” 

Daenerys brushed his cheeks with her thumbs, gazing at the man who she so adored and who so adored her. 

He lifted an eyebrow, “What is it?” he asked, watching her eyes move over his face. 

“I just love looking at you,” she sighed happily, “Mine.” 

Jorah kissed her again, “Yours.”

They got lost in each other for a few minutes before he lifted his head. 

“So? Do you want ice cream?”

Daenerys shook her head in amusement, “I don’t know…”

Jorah nuzzled into her neck, “Come on...I know you do.” He put his ear to her stomach. “Jacob says he wants some too.”

“Oh does he?” she laughed. “You two already ganging up on me.” 

Jorah grinned, “Boys rule, girls drool.”

  
  


After some hastily pulled on sweats, Daenerys was scrolling on Google trying to find an open establishment. 

“What about the one next to the bank?” Jorah asked, glancing over. 

He was racking his brain as he drove through the outskirts of London. Daenerys shook her head. 

“They closed at 9.”

They would be quite lucky to find anything open at this hour, on a weekday no less. Jorah scratched his head. Where could they go?

“It may just take an act of God to find something,” he grumbled.

Daenerys put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. The whole situation was so ridiculous. She looked at Jorah, clad in dark grey jogging pants and a t-shirt she had gotten for him a few weeks ago that said  _ #1 Dad. _ She looked down at her own outfit. Pink sweats and a yellow hoodie she was pretty sure had a hole in the hem. She suddenly felt a wave of emotion. This was the type of thing she had always wanted before she met Jorah. 

Searching in the middle of the night for ice cream with her love, simply because they wanted to. The small moments, the silly adventures of a relationship that were filled with ease. Daenerys didn’t know if it was the hormones or her actual heart, but looking at her husband in his wrinkled t-shirt that had cost 5 quid, his hair still a mess from their earlier romp, his bottom lip between his teeth in thought, she had never loved him more. 

One would think she preferred him in his suits that cost more than her phone, but it was this Jorah that she loved most. Casual, cute, and looking every bit like the dad he was soon to be. 

Daenerys put her hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there. 

“You fill even the smallest moments with the most amount of love, Jorah Mormont.” 

She saw his mouth lift in a smile, his hand moving to cover the one on her lap. 

“That’s because I love you so, Mrs. Mormont.” 

Daenerys sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She would never understand how the most perfect man had come into her life and made her feel like the most perfect woman. 

  
  



End file.
